With development of the network technology, applications on the terminals can be updated through the network. Each webpage in an application program, for example, the display position of a button in a webpage, has fixed display logic, which is determined upon the development of the application program and cannot be changed. If the display logic needs to be changed, then the application program needs to be redeveloped, that is, the entire application program needs to be updated, causing traffic waste. For example, a browser can be embedded in the application program, and the pages of the application program can be displayed by the embedded browser. Particularly, by obtaining webpage data which includes the webpage display logic and the webpage display elements through the embedded browser, the respective webpage is then obtained according to the webpage data. Because the webpage display logic is edited by a network server and can be changed at any time, the webpage of the application program may be updated by updating the webpage data, so as to avoid updating all data of the application program and significantly increase the operability of the application program.
The standard method for updating webpage data comprises: a developer uploading webpage update data onto a data server, then the data server pre-caching the webpage update data onto a cache server through network, the application program in a terminal capable of at a scheduled time sending an update request which carries an identifier of the webpage update data to the cache server for obtaining the webpage update data, and updating current webpage data according to the webpage update data, the current webpage data being webpage data in the application at current time.
During the implementation of the described technology, the inventor has found at least the following problems in standard method:
In the standard method, if the identifier of the webpage update data is the same as that of the current webpage data, then after the terminal sends the update request which carries the identifier of the webpage update data to the cache server, if what stored in the cache server is still the current webpage data, the cache server will send the current webpage data corresponding to the identifier to the terminal again, causing waste of the broadband resource.